Seven Two
by DarkDevil2411
Summary: It was Said that there would be Seven servants so what were they doing here Well thats what thy have to find out
1. prolog

**Seven(Eight) + Two Prolouge**

 **Yo Guys how is it going I am sorry for not continueing my SAO or Naruto Story but I seriously have lost motivation for them but that doesn´t mean I won´t continue them someday but still life seriously fucked me up last week at the end of june this year I lost contact with my girlfriend and this friday I learned the reason why because she got raped while taking a walk and I swear by all seven fires of hell I will slaughter those bastards who laid hands on my little siren ähm but lets start with the prolouge to my fate stay night story**

She was his shield,

She was his Salvation,

She was the only reason he kept on fighting without ever backing down,

because he had to avenge her honor because that is what he was ,

an Avenger

He was her Revenge,

He was her strength,

she could keep going because he was with her,

because she had to protect him because that is what she was ,

a Guardian

They were lovers,

They were a Team ,

They could do everything together,

because they relied on each other because that is what they were,

Comrades

When the fight begun they knew it would probably be their last one but they did not despair they fought with all their strength and they died knowing that they were able to take their opponents down with them, that they had reached their goal and so the two laid in the middle of a battle field created by their fierce battle holding hands with a smile that said that they could not be happier and when they closed their eyes they were ready for deaths embrace thinking that it was the end so while wandering in the eterna darkness of death it came to a suprise when they were enveloped by a glowing light and thrown into the world of the living again and so they laid their once again together in the middle of a forest .

 **Yeah Guys that was the prolouge this story will feature two servants joining into the grail wars they have no master but they will still fight I will not spoiler the servant classes that they both occupy but i left some hints in the part above so you might guess it but well thats all for now and by the way I can also announce that I will probably start an accel World fanfiction so yeah another story you can be waiting for and so for now it is again**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out .**


	2. Chapter 1

**Seven + Two Chapter 1 Meeting with the King of Knights**

 **And here is the next chapter hope you guys will enjoy it .**

 **Forest**

After arriving in the forest they laid their in silence for a ouple of minutes before the young woman begun to stir and not long after she straightet herself up and looked around before noticing her lover and poking him in the side .

" Come on Akuma wake up . " she said while turning her poking into shaking .

" Stop it Mashu can´t you see that I am tring to sleep here . " he said and turned around right so that his nose touched a small piece of grass and with a mighty sneeze he woke up .

" Dammit I was having such a nice dream stupid grass . " he murmured while rubbing his eyes before noticing something was odd about his surroundings they weren´t his sleeping room after all .

" What the fuck where the hell are we . " he shouted .

" I believe we are in a forest my dear . " Mashu answered .

" That I can see but I am pretty sure we both died not a minute ago so how the hell are we in a forest, not dead and without a single enemy around ." he asked before standing up and stretching his back .

" Well doesn´t matter for now I am hungry so how about we find a village or something similar first before trying to figure out our situation . " he proposed while helping Mashu up .

" I think that is a great idea . " she answered and begun to follow Akuma into the forest .

They wandered inside the forest for about 5 minutes before their attention was drawn to an explosion not to far away .

" Something is fighting over their lets go maybe it´s somebody we know . " Mashu proposed .

" Right behind you . " Akuma answered and they sprinted of towards the pillar of smoke that was still hanging in the air .

Once they were in view distance of the Occurence they both stopped and Akuma after getting a good look at the blond woman that was fighting a massive behemoth he froze .

" What pitty its nobody we know well lets go Akuma . " Mashu said and begun to walk away before noticing that her partner just remained in place .

"What´s wrong Akuma do you know her . " she said with a little bit of envy in her voice .

" I never thought I would ever meet her , we have to help her Mashu . he said eyes still fixed on the blond woman .

" Huh , why . " Mashu asked now utterly confused about her partners behavior .

" Just trust me I will explain it later . " he said and fell into a mad dash that would probably knock the behemoth over if it connected .

" Fine but I hope it is a good one . " she said before she followed him .

Akumas fast acting was just in time because if he would have been just a second later the behemoths massive blade would have sliced clean into the woman but as he was fast enough the blade was only able to meet a pair of massive orange tinted blades and before the Behemoth was even able to comprehend what just had happened Mashus massive towershield connected with his head and knocked him over .

" That´s enough Berserker seems like we won´t be able to finish this fight today . " said a voice through the still lingering smoke who by closer look revealed herself to belong to a blond girl who could not be older then 13 .

The so called Berseker grunted before turning around and leaving with the small girl .

" Are you ok Saber . " said a boy with short red hair .

" Yes , I am fine Shiro but I am not sure who those two that helped me are even though I recognize that massive Towershield and the dark energy that is coursing through the male one . " she answered before turning around and looking at her two saviors .

Strange enough the one who stopped Berserkers attack was knee infront of her like her knights did back in the day .

" Is that a normal behavior of him . " asked Saber the other girl . "

" No, that is actually the first time I have ever seen him do that . " Mashu answered .

" Äh, Well you have my gratitude and you may stand up now . " said Saber to the bowing knight .

" You do not have to thank me , cause for this humbly knight there is no greater pleasure then to be of use to the king of knights . " he said while raising his head to the now shooked Saber before Mashu realized who she was standing before and begun to knee as well .

" How do you now who I am . " she asked him .

" Ah I am sorry let me introduce myself , Akuma Pendragon , Great Grandson of Mordred Pendragon and this is my partner Mashu great granddaughter of Galahead of the Round Table , we are in your service sire . " he said and bowed his head again .

" So that is why your abilities seemed so familiar they were part of my round table once after all but you say you are an offspring of Mordred but I know that she never had children before i killed her . " she said to the knight in black and red .

" My apologies I will explain , after her death morgana collected her dna and tried to breed a line that would eventually be able to kill you , when she arrived at me she thought I would be strong enough but I was to strong for her to corrupt and so I attacked her and ran away eventually Merlin the great wizard found me and trained me before I went to have my revenge against Morgana but my crusade stayed fruitless. " he explained .

"Well that explains a lot but how does she fit into this whole thing . " said the king of knights and pointed at Mashu .

" Well as I said my crusade was fruitless but on my last trip I meet her fighting against a group of knights and seeing as I just simply couldn´t leave a knight who was overwelhmed alone I interfered and after we had defeated them she told me why she was fighting them, they were soldiers of a corrupted king who was holding the surounding villages in a iron grip and so I decided to help her , we fought many battles against him and his knights until we finally fought against him and his strongest general , we were able to defeat him but we succumbed to our wounds and died in that battle too . " said the knight before his eyes widened and he looked into the direction of the near city .

" Akuma is something wrong . " said Mashu and looked towards the same direction .

" Mashu defense formation fast there is something zooming in on us . " he shouted and pulled Mashu infront of him and begun to push mana into her body .

"R-r-right . " she stuttered overwelhmed by the sheer mass of mana she recieved before placing her crosstowershield infront of her and producing a transparent dome like shield and not seconds to early as not even a second later an arrow in the form of a drill collidied with the dome and exploded in a massive cloud of fire .

" Urg , that was a close one , "Akuma said while swiping the sweat of his forehead before looking around and saying , " wait where did the girl in red go . " and just like he said Rin really was gone .

" She probably disappeared in the aftermath of the explosion it was her servant after all who shot that arrow . " Saber said .

" Well I don´t want to interrupt you guys but ähm were are your masters aren´t they close by . " Shirou asked confused .

" We don´t have what you call a masters ." answered Mashu .

" How is that possible I mean you can´t stay here without a master that keeps you feed with mana so that your body stays manifested . " Shirou exclaimed .

"Well what makes you a master if I may ask . " Akuma asks .

" Well something like this. " he said and showed the red sigil on his hand .

" I have never seen ... , " Mashu couldn´t finish as Akuma signed her to wait for a short while as he was unstrapping the armor that was covering his shoulders .

" You mean something like this right . " he said and pointed at his shoulders and just like he said there on both of his shoulders were two similar but still slightly different red command seals .

" How can that be I mean you are a servant so how can you be your and Mashus master altogether . " Shirou asked .

" Well I regenerate my mana in a manner of seconds and I was trained to be a magus as well as a swordsmen so I guess that is how it is possible . Akuma explained .

" Shirou I think that before you ask them any more questions we should probably go back to your place before any more Servants are drawn to our current location . " Saber suggested .

" Yeah you are right Saber , lets go home you two are welcomed to come with us as well if you want . " Shirou told them .

" If the master of the king of knight extends such an invitation we will gladly accept . " Mashu answered for both of them and so the four of them made their way over to Shirous place and seeing as it was already pretty late Shirou showed them a room they could use for the time being and then went to his room to get some sleep as well .

After the two of them had removed their armor they then procedded to slip under the covers of the for them prepared futons .

" Hey Akuma . " Mashu asked while turning so she faced her lover .

After doing the same Akuma asked . " Hm what is it Mashu . "

" Isn´t it strange that we just appear in the middle of a forest and are just right in time to protect the one person that lead our great-grandparrents into battle . " she asked.

" Well if you say it that way it really sounds like a wierd coinciedence . " he answered.

" Maybe God just wants to give us another chance in living our lifes as we spend most of our last life fighting and stuff like that I mean we didn´t even have the chance to marry like we planned to after we had defeated that cruel king . " Mashu said a lonely tear rolling down her cheek .

" Now come on Mashu don´t be sad I mean like you said maybe we now get the chance to do even that . " he said and pulled her close to him to comfort her while wiping away that lone tear .

" Thanks Akuma . " she said before giving him a small kiss .

" Any time my dear . " he said and they both fell asleep embracing each other .

 **Well Guys I am done with the first real chapter and to eplain now what classes they are , well Akuma is a servant of the Avenger class and Mashu is a servant of the shielder class , just saying in case anybody asks later why they are using some abilities and stuff like that yeah anymore questions I will answer in the reviews so well thats all for now**

 **DarkDevil2411 over and out.**


End file.
